$1\dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-2\dfrac{3}{4}\right) = $
Solution: Let's start by converting the mixed numbers to fractions. $\phantom{=}1\dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-2\dfrac{3}{4}\right)$ $= \dfrac{5}{3}\div\left(-\dfrac{11}{4}\right)$ $= \dfrac{5}{3}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{4}{11}\right) ~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=-\dfrac{20}{33}$